Into the Shadows
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Zorc had been imprisoned after the duel with the Pharaoh. He was supposed to stay locked up, but now he has escaped and unleashed his minions to the other worlds in an atempt to take control. Now Bakura, along with Ryou, have been sent by the Gods to save the worlds under attack. The first world? Warriors. First book in the Shadowed Worlds series.M BxR Death,Violence,Yaoi,Swearing
1. Prologue

**This is the first book in my new series Shadowed Worlds.**

**Bakura- Shadow owns nothing.**

**Ryou- Warning she hasnt read the new books yet.**

**Me- I cant get to the library...**

**Summery- Zorc was imprisoned after that duel with the Pharaoh... He wasn't destroyed and now he is free and has sent his minions to destroy other worlds. The first world? Warriors. In an attempt to save the now chaotic clans that are being ripping apart fom the inside out, Starclan sends out a plea for help. In a test to show his trustfulness, and because he is the only one who can help defeat The Dark One, the Gods send Bakura along with his hikari Ryou to help the clans and defeat the shadows that are ripping them apart. Now, the two have to fight to save the lives of the clans and the other worlds before its to late. Will they be able to save the clans, and the rest of the worlds? Or will Zorc win? Book One of Shadowed Worlds. M for: Swearing, Violence, Yaoi, and Death. **

"talking"

_'thinking'_

/Ryou to Bakura/

\Bakura to Ryou\

~~~Into The Shadows: Prologue~~~

Blackstar lifted his head strtled from sleep by the yowl that broke through the night's silence. He stood leaving his den, and froze when he saw one of his clanmates on the ground writhering in pain. He frowned and ran to his side as the others ran out. Littlecloud ran over, just as the tabby stop and became still.

"Tigerheart?" he whispered. The tabby's eyes opened and he stood slowly shaking him self.

"Tigerheart? Are you alright?" Blackstar asked. The tabby looked at him.

"Fine, Blackstar... I'm sorry to wake you all... There was this sudden jolt of pain that went through my body... It hurt.." Tigerheart said. Blackstar nodded.

"Well get some rest." he said. The other cats went back to their dens. The warrior watched before he grined and snickered he went to the elders den and swiftly slashed their throats before they could speak or yowl, then cleaned his paws and went to the warriors den.

~~~Thunder~~~

Cloudtail yowled as pain shot through his body, the rest of the clan rushed out hearing him. He collapsed and writhered in pain. The pain finally stopped and he heard his uncle's voice.

"Cloudtail? Are you alright?" Firestar asked.

"Yeah... I... I think so... There was just a sudden jolt of Pain..." he said. "Sorry to wake you all up..."

"I'ts fine. go rest." Firestar clan wnet to the dens as Cloudtail stood. He sighed went to go to the warriors den but instead he headed straight to the elders den. He watched in horror as he slaughtered the elders before they could do anything. He cleaned his paws then went to the den. He frowned

~~Star~~

Starclan watched in horror as the same happened in WindClan and Riverclan as well. Spottedleaf frowned.

"It has started... We must get help!" she said.

"But from who?" asked a cat.

"We must seek help from the another world..." came a voice the cats turned to see a leopard, lion, and tiger standing be hind them.

"Other worlds? But isn't that dangerous?" asked a cat.

"Only those from a different world can help." said the tiger.

"If we don't get help soon..." the lion said

"The clans will perish. Along with the other worlds." finished the leopard.

~~~~End~~~~

**Me- Love? Hate? Love? Like? It was ok?**

**CuteKittyRyou- Review!**


	2. The Beginning

**Me-Here's chap two of Into the Shadows. **

**Bakura- Shadow owns nothing. Not Warriors Not YGO.**

**Ryou- Enjoy!**

~~~Chapter One: The Beginning~~~

Bakura shifted as he looked at the egyptians in front of him. Next to him was Ryou.

"Me? Why?" Bakura asked.

"Your the only one wwho can defeat Zorc." said one of the egyptians.

"What about your precious pharaoh? He deafeated Zorc once he can do it again! Why me, Ra? Because I summoned him? It was 5000 years ago! I'm through with him!" Bakura said standing. Ryou stood and put a hand on his yami's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"True, Atem deafeated him. But only _you_ can kill him. You served him. You know his strengths, his weaknesses-"

"I also know that it is suicide to go up against him alone, Osiris!" Bakura snapped. "I can not fight on my own, and don't even suggest that I involve my hikari! Send Pharaoh and his cheerleaders to do the job!" Bakura snarled. The gods sighed.

"Time is running short, Akefia." Ra said. Bakura looked at the Sun God.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked

"Zorc is planning to take over the other worlds. He's already attacked the Warriors Realm... Destroying the clans from the inside out. When he is done with that world, he will move on to the next. He will keep attacking world after world, and then he will attack here. If you not stop him soon... In the course of 1 year. Zorc will have taken over the entire universe." Isis said.

"And you think I care why?" Bakura asked coldly.

"If Zorc becomes ruler... the land will fall to darkness. The universe will be thrown into madness and war and bloodshed. The darkness will swallow everything... Humans will become slaves. You and the other yamis will eventually succumb to the darkness and turn into demons. While your hikaris are powerless to help..." Isis said. Bakura turned and went towards a window and looked out. Ryou looked at him.

"So? What do you choose? Fight and destroy Zorc? Or let the world fall to darkness?" Ra asked. Bakura let out a small chuckled and shook his head. The he turned his head so he was looking at the gods.

"Just one question." he said. Ra raised an eyebrow, but motioned for Bakura to continue. Bakura smiled evilly.

"Do I get an arrmy?" the yami asked. Seth laughed.

"I've always liked you." the chaos god laughed."You already got shadow creatures waiting for you." Seth said. Bakura nodded.

"But even with them, you still need help. You will not be able to do this without Ryou." Ra said.

"M-me? Oh, no! I'm not a fighter..." Ryou said. "Ca-can't some one else do it?"

"No. It must be you. You are Akefia's hikari. Together only you two will be able to put an end to Zorc once an for all." Isis said.

"Now. Tomorrow, you will be sent to the clans. So you two should rest." Ra said. In a bright flash of light the gods were gone. Bakura sighed as he sat on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up out of the corner of his eye and saw looking down at him worriedly.

"Bakura? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Bakura answered. He stood. "Let's go to bed. Ra knows we'll need it."

~~~Warriors~~~

The clans growled, hissed, and yelled at each other angrily. The for leaders watched from the tree.

"SILENCE!" Blackstar and Firestar ordered. the cats below stopped and looked up. But they were still puffed up. Firestar looked at Blackstar.

"This week Shadowclan lost it's elders... along with a few warriows. All had been murdered." Blackstar said.

"The same for Thunderclan." Firestar said

"And Windclan." Onestar said frowning.

"Riverclan has also lost its elders..." Leopardstar said.

"I bet it was Shadowclan!" yowled one cat.

"No! I think it was Riverclan! THe first to say the accusation are always the guilty ones!"

"What about Windclan! They could have easily attacked a clan!"

"I say its Thunderclan!"

"Shadowclan! Did it!"

"ENOUGH!" Firestar yowled. The cats that were now on the verge of fighting stopped and looked up.

"Stop accusing others!" Blackstar said.

"This is the night of the Full Moon. We must remain peaceful. For all we know it could be a fox." Onestar said.

"Tch! Just what a murderer would say!" Cloudtail said.

"Yeah! How do we know your not the one running around killing every one!" Tigerheart shouted.

"You could have killed your own clan mates!" Crowfeather added. Onestar stared at the warrior shocked.

"MURDERER!" shouted Mistyclaw.

"How do we not know your all killing us?" Cloudtail accussed Fuirestar.

"CLOUDTAIL! Enough!" Firestar shouted.

"HOw do we not know the murderer is not one of our own?" Tigerheart shouted. The cats started yelling and argueing again amost their clanmates and the other clans. The leaders looked at each other and Blackstar growled.

"SHADOWCLAN! We're leaveing!" he ordered jumping down. He left his clan following. Firestar jumped down and he and his clan left, Wind clan followed Onestar as he took off back to the moor, and Riverclan followed Leapardstar back. Four shadows remained in the clearing. They cackled.

"Hahahaha! The plan isss working!" hissed one.

"Ssssooon the clanssss will dessstroy themsssselvesss! HAHAH!" the second one said, all four started to cackle again before disseapearing.

~~~~Heheheheheheheh~~~~~

Zorc watched smirking as the cats accused eachother and started to argue. He cackled. The plan was in motion! Now the the darkness in the cats' hearts has awakened it wouldnt be long till they start ripping each other to shreds. His red eyes glowed with amusment.

He'll be ruler of the universe in no time! And the best part is no one willl be able to stop him!

"Hahahahaha. It's great to be evil! HAHAHAH!" Zorc cackled.

~~~~Foxes~~

**Me- ^^ This was already done. Just forgot to upload in.**

**Bakura- Reveiw.**

**Me-Also newly found out. i have voodoo in my blood. Yes.**


	3. Chapter 2 Arriving at the Lake

**Bakura-Shadow couldn't be here today. **

**Ryou- She owns nothing. Not Warriors or YGO. Enjoy!**

~~~Into The Shadows: Chapter 2: Arriving at the Lake~~~

Ryou yawned as he woke and stretched before snuggling closer to Bakura who was stroking his hair.

"Morning." the yami said.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep at all?" Ryou asked looking up at Bakura. Thief shrugged.

"Some. Not much... I thought I was finally free of the bastard..." Bakura sighed. "I really don't want to go after him..."

"Its not like your going alone." Ryou said. Bakura tightened his arms around Ryou.

"That's the thing. I don't want you to come. I'd rather you stay here with Pharaoh and his cheerleaders, where its safe." Bakura said.

"Even if I didn't have to go I would anyways... I'm not going to let you face Zorc alone." Ryou said pulling back some to kiss Bakura's cheek. "Come on. I'll make you some pancakes for breakfast." Ryou said smiling as he stood. Bakura stood and stretched, as he followed Ryou out of their room. Ryou headed to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast as Bakura sat down at the table. He listened as Ryou hummed. Bakura sighed, looking out the window. Ryou glanced at him.

"'Kura? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine. Just thinking..." the thief said as he looked at his hikari, as he placed a plate in front of him. They ate in silence, neither wanting to talk about what was going to happen. When they were done eating Ryou washed the dishes and put them away, as he did the door bell rang and Bakura growled.

"What the fuck does he want?" he snarled standing from the table and walking towards the door and opening it. He glared at the person in front of him and snarled. "What the fuck do you want?" Yami flinched.

"Just to talk... You don't have to get angry at me.." he said.

"I fucking hate your guts. Go crawl in a ditch and die you piece of shit!" Bakura snarled going to slam the door in Pharaoh's face, only to have Ryou stop him.

"'Kura, please be nice. For me?" he asked. Bakura snorted.

"What ever..." he muttered. "No promises, though..." Ryou sighed as Bakura walked away and let Yami in.

"Sorry... He's not in a good mood today. Do you need something?" he asked.

"Your seriously going alone? Without any back up?" Yami asked. Bakura glared at him.

"Unlike you, I can take care of my self. It's none of your fucking business anyway." Bakura replied coldly.

"Bakura. You can't go up against him alone... At least let us-"

"I do NOT need the help of a rotten, self-centered, son of a murder, who, just because he was Pharaoh thinks he knows everything in the whole fucking world." Bakura said cutting Yami off. Yami flinched.

"Tomb Robber-" Yami started.

"Get the fuck out before I throw your midget ass out!" Bakura snarled. Ryou sighed. Yami sighed flinching again at the thief's tone and feeling the yami's shadow magic spike to a dangerous level. He turned and left quickly. Ryou closed the door behind him, then looked at Bakura who was looking out the window. Ryou went over to him, and sat down.

"He was only going to get in my way and irritate me." Bakura said. "That's why none of the other's are going also."

"What about me?" Ryou asked. Bakura looked at him and pulled him closer.

"What about you? " he asked.

"Will I get in the way?" Ryou asked.

"Of course not." Bakura said kissing Ryou's forehead. "But you'll be in danger. That's why I'd rather leave you here."

"I'm coming with you." Ryou said curling in to his yami's side.

"It's going to be a bloody battle." Bakura said.

"I can handle it." Ryou said. Bakura pushed him on to his back pinning him.

"Hmm... Are you sure? There will be monsters. That may eat you." Bakura said growling playfully and as he nibbled Ryou's neck. Ryou laughed pushed Bakura back giggling.

"I'm not scared. Besides I have you to protect me." Ryou said. Bakura smiled, and leaned down and kissed Ryou. Ryou closed his eyes kissing back. The two broke and Bakura started to kiss down Ryou's neck. Ryou closed his eyes. Bakura stopped and sighed annoyed as he pulled away.

"Damn. Looks like its time to go already..." he muttered. Ryou blushed seeing Osiris and Seth. Bakura stood pulling Ryou up. They looked at the two gods.

"Sorry for interrupting." Seth said, smirking. Bakura sighed.

"What ever." Bakura said.

"Are you ready to go?" Osiris asked.

"Yes." Bakura said pulling Ryou close.

"Alright. Good luck." Seth said. A light in gulfed Bakura and Ryou, forcing them to close their eyes at the sudden brightness.

When they opened their eyes again they were in the middle of a forest. Ryou blinked and looked around. Bakura shifted, something wasn't right. He looked around and saw a small white cat with brown eyes. He spotted a puddle and went over to it and blinked. He was a white cat with spikey fur and blood red eyes. The Millennium Ring hung around his neck he looked at Ryou as he came over.

"Come on. Let's go find a patrol." Bakura said. Ryou nodded and they started to walk. Bakura's ear twitched as he heard rustling and turned unsheathing his claws and hitting the cat just as he leapt out at him. He pinned it digging his claws into the cat making it yowl. They cat was white like them, only his fur was messy and he looked like he hadn't eaten or slept.

"calm down. We're friends. Now, I'm going to let you up. Try to attack us and I'll make sure you wont be able to move for three moons. Got it?" Bakura growled, then he got off the cat letting him up.

"Friend…? How do I know your not the ones going around killing warriors?!" he hissed.

"We're here to help." Ryou said.

"Yes, we were sent from a different world by our gods." Bakura said.

"Your… you're the ones that Starclan told Jayfeather about?" the cat asked.

"Yes." Ryou said.

"… Sorry… it's been hell these past moons… I'm Cloudtail. Warrior of Thunderclan…" the cat said. "What clan are you from?"

Bakura and Ryou looked at each other.

"We're Darkstar and Snowlight of Darkclan." Bakura said. "Our clan came ahead of us."

"Would they happen to be a clan of all black cats?" Cloudtail asked.

"Yes." Bakura answered. Cloudtail pointed with his tail towards a shadowed forest.

"They took up the territory over there. They show no respect for borders. They've been walking into other clan territories."

"We are not of your world. We will go as we please." Bakura said, with that said Bakura headed off in the direction of the shadowed forest. "Come, love. Let's go." he said to Ryou, who followed.

As they walked they passed in to Shadowclan territory, they saw warriors fighting their own clan mates over food. Every cat they saw looked like Cloudtail, weak, hungry and tired.

"Oh, Gods… this is horrible." Ryou whispered.

"They've been driven insane by they're own darkness. They've turned on their own comrades because of it. Can you sense them? The shadows?" Bakura asked.

"They're everywhere…" Ryou said shuddering. Bakura nudged him gently.

"I'm right here. You're safe." he said. Ryou nodded.

"I know." they continued to walk until they got to the camp of their territory. The shadow creatures looked at them as they got to the cliff that overlooked the territories. Bakura went to the edge and looked out over the four territories. He sat down.

Ryou walked over and sat down next to him. The shadow creatures came up behind them looking down.

"The next full moon we will go to the gathering." Bakura said. "But tomorrow I'm going around the territories to see how bad this is."

Ryou looked at the setting sun, and watched as the shadows below moved, and the sound of pain filled yowls filled the night air.

*End of Chapter 2*

**Bakura- hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Ryou- Review! No flames!**


	4. 3 The Gathering

**Me- Yup. I'm back. Sorry once again for the long wait! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ^^**

**Bakura- *Sitting back dinking coffee* Behave or I'll send you to the shadow realm again.**

**Me- Yes, Sir! *Salutes***

**Ryou- Shadow owns nothing only the Shadow creatures and OC's if there are any.**

**Me- Enjoy the story!**

**Bakura- *drinks coffee* There was a typo last chapter its supposed to be Chapter 2. Shadow hit the wrong number.**

**Me- I had forgot the heading and rushed it…its fixed now.**

**~*~Into The Shadows: Chapter 3: The Gathering~*~**

Bakura shifted and yawned as he woke. He lifted his head and looked beside him where his hikari was, Ryou was curled up next to him sleeping. He smiled, and nuzzled Ryou then stood and slipped out off the den and looked up at the rising sun. He saw a few shadow creatures walking around in the shadows. He nodded to them then went to the path that led down to the lake. He headed to Shadowclan's territory first. He slipped into their camp hidden in the shadows. He saw a white cat with black paws walk out of a den. Bakura watched as mores cats came out off another den. He watched as one cat, a tabby headed to a pile of small animals, and got a rat. The white black pawed cat growled at the tabby who dropped the rat hissing as he stepped away. The black pawed cat picked the rat up and the tabby got another piece only to be tackled by another cat, the two started fighting. Bakura stepped out and sat down watching as the clan started fighting.

The black pawed cat saw him and hissed. Bakura looked at him narrowing his blood red eyes daring the cat to attack.

"Who are you?" the black pawed cat asked. Bakura turned his head away watching the warriors fight.

"it rather pitiful that you can't even help your clan... Letting the darkness consume them let this…." Bakura said. He turned and slipped back into the shadows and heading to the next clan. Each clan was the same all fighting one another over food and the leaders even fighting too.

Bakura sighed, "This is worse then I thought it would be… these cats don't need a hero… they need a fucking miracle… If I don't stop this soon… they'll be devoured by their own darkness…" he whispered. He turned and went back to his own camp.

When he got back it was near nightfall, Ryou was curled up in a patch of the last of the sunlight. The shadow creatures were moving around a group walked in each carrying some fresh kill. Ryou lifted his head as Bakura went over to him. Bakura rubbed his muzzle against Ryou's. Ryou purred smiling. A shadow creature walked over and dropped two mice in front of them, then trotted off. Bakura sat down and sighed his tail twitching.

"Well, its not steak but it's better then nothing." he said, leaning down and taking a bite out of his mouse. Ryou slowly took a bite. Once they were done eating Ryou looked at Bakura.

"So how bad was it?" he asked.

"Bad. If the darkness grows any more, the clans will cease to have any light in them…" Bakura said. Ryou's ears flattened.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"I… I don't know…" Bakura said. Ryou tucked his head under Bakura's. Bakura closed his eyes as his and Ryou's tails intertwined.

"Tomorrow is the full moon." Ryou said.

"Lets hope the gathering goes well." Bakura said. Ryou nodded.

*Next Night*

Bakura gathered the shadow creatures as the sun set. He sighed his tail twitching as Ryou came to his side.

"Let's go." Bakura said turning and heading down to the lake. The shadow creatures followed. As they walked through the forest they saw Shadowclan and Thunderclan heading to the island on the lake. Bakura spotted the other to clans heading there as well a few cats snapping at one another until the leaders snapped at them.

Ryou pressed closer to Bakura shivering as they walked Bakura nudged him comfortingly.

"I'm right here, Hikari. You're safe." he said.

"I know… the darkness is just so overwhelming." Ryou answered. The shadow creatures pressed closer to the two of them protectively as they entered the clearing. The four clans stopped and looked at them as they entered. Bakura looked around the clearing. Every cat was just skin and bones. They were also on edge.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You're not much of leaders are you?" he asked the four sitting in the trees. The orange cat blinked.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" he asked. Bakura stood straight.

"My name is Darkstar. This is my deputy and mate Snowlight. And my clan. Darkclan." Bakura stated. "And you would be?"

"My name is Firestar, of Thunderclan." the orange cat stated. A tabby at the base of the tree stood. The white cat with black paws shifted.

"I am Blackstar of Shadowclan." he said.

"Leopardstar of Riverclan." said the she-cat.

"Onestar of Windclan." said the fourth leader.

"Why are you here?" Firestar asked.

"We've been sent here to save your sorry asses." Bakura said.

"Bak- Darkstar!" Ryou said catching him self.

"Sorry. Save your sorry tails."

"That's not any better." Ryou said. Bakura smiled. Firestar blinked.

"Save us?" Bakura looked over and saw a gray tom walking over slowly, he was blind. "You… you're the one's Starclan told me about?" he asked. Bakura blinked.

"Yes." Bakura answered. Ryou looked around and stepped back. Bakura looked at him and knew that it was the amount of darkness in the clearing. He frowned.

"What do you mean save us?" asked a tabby.

"How can we trust you?" asked another cat.

"How do we know your not the one doing this?" hissed another. Bakura growled as the other cats yowled accusations at them.

"SILENCE!" he snapped a ripple of darkness shooting through the clearing silencing the cats. Ryou flinched as the darkness and stepped back again. The shadow creatures hissed angrily at the clans. Bakura looked apologetically at Ryou. Who shook his head.

"it's fine." he whispered. Bakura looked at the clans.

"Accuse us of causing your problems again and you can forget about living any longer. So if you want to live and return to your normal lives you will listen and listen well. This isn't an enemy that you can fight alone. He isn't even part of this world. He comes from our own world. His name is Zorc. And he's using his shadow minions to draw out your darkness." Bakura said. "By accusing and fighting one another your feeding and giving into it."

"Wha-what do we do to stop it?" asked a young cat. Bakura sighed.

"Fight it until we figure out what to do. These shadow creatures will be in and out of you territories to help draw away the darkness. But it won't be enough to take it completely. You'll have to try and not fight." Bakura said.

"I could try to purify the darkness…" Ryou said. "But alone it be hard to do it."

"If you need something we're camped up on that cliff." Bakura said nodding to the cliff.

"Thank you." said Firestar. Bakura nodded. A shadow creature stepped forward.

"**we will do the best that we can. But if you are unwilling and fight… it will be hard."** it said. The cats nodded. Bakura looked around.

"another thing you should is that should your darkness consume you, I will not hesitate to kill you." Bakura said. "Because once it does, you will never return to normal. From the moment you're swallowed by you're darkness, you are an enemy. Is this clear?" he asked. The cats hesitated before nodding.

"Good." Bakura said standing he turned then stopped. "Oh, and Zorc, When I'm done here, be prepared to die." he added then he left, Ryou followed and so did the shadow creatures. The cats blinked looking around before following Bakura and his clan.

As they left a pitch black cat with blank blood red eyes, horns and batwings stepped out of the shadows. He snickered.

"We will see about that, thief." he said as shadows surrounded him.

***End of Chapter 3***

**Me-And done! Happy Thanksgiving I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Ryou- Review!**

**Bakura- No flames!**

**Me- Oh! And if anyone can give me a list of all the warriors and stuff that would be awesome! Again I haven't had time to catch up the last book I read was the 3****rd**** book of Omen Of the Stars I believe. So please help out! Have a nice thanksgiving! Bye!**


End file.
